Fun in the woods
by Mistresssilverlake
Summary: The blind one may be strong but trees are her weakness. What the hell is she supposed to do when she's in the middle of the woods and lost her partner? Or did she really lose her? Warning contains lesbianism and bondage. I suck at summary's


**Warning this is a bondage themed fic of my two Oc's Linda and Nix. If bondage or lesbianism offend you please skip this fic and go to one that doesn't. No flames please. For those of you who don't know me or my characters Linda is a 28-year-old woman who was born blind. She often makes remarks claiming god is playing a cruel game with her life, this all started after the death of her family. Nix is a Tribal woman who is 26 years of age. She is Linda's guide as well as her lover. Nix has a small anger issue where if you hurt Linda your life will end in less time then you can say butterscotch.**

**Fun in the Woods**

Nix where are you" Linda shouted as she walked into another tree. "DAMMIT Nix please help me" Linda said as she just decided to stand still and wait for Nix to find her. "The woods what a great place to be right now" Linda said as she waited for half in hour while there was still no trace of Nix.

"Damn Linda how hard is it to find you" Nix said as she leapt over the trees trying to find Linda. After a half hour of searching Nix spotted Linda but instead of greeting her she decided to have some fun with her. Nix went into her bag that she carries at all times and pulled out a rope and a pill she got from a traveler that will change her voice for 2 hours. She swallowed the pill and tested her voice expecting it to be deeper but instead it sounded like she had inhaled 3 weeks worth of helium. She then proceeded to throw the net over Linda.

"HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK" Linda shouted trying to get the net off but there where weighted balls on the edge of the net keeping it held down. All of a sudden she heard foot steps "Alright who the hell are you" she said to Nix as she came closer. Then Nix spoke in a high voice saying that her name did not matter Linda's reaction was not subtle "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU SOUND LIKE YOU JUST SKIPPED THE HELIUM AND ATE THE BALLON ITSELF HAHAHAHAHAHA" annoyed by this Nix shoved a ball gag into her mouth and immediately Linda realized who it was.

"Are you going to behave now" Nix said as she took the gag out. "Yeah yeah but what the hell why does you voice sound like a squeaky toy" Linda chuckled at that causing Nix to get annoyed again and place a ring gag into her mouth and had no intentions of taking it out. She then removed the netting and wrapped her arms in it like an arm binder "Now don't move" She said in her toy voice which made Linda giggle behind her gag.

This sort of made Nix angry and she ripped off all of Linda's clothing in less than a second. "Well that was excessive" Linda thought as she heard her favorite belly shirt be ripped in half "NNNNNNNNNUUUH" Linda screamed as her favorite shirt fell on her. Linda then stared Nix down with daggers in her eyes and luckily actually looked her in the eyes.

"What did I do" Nix asked as Linda stared down at her shirt. "Ohhhhh sorry that was the 1st shirt I got you wasn't it" Nix realized and immediately thought up an idea. "When I release you just mend it with your magic that way you still have it and I wont wake up with my arms and legs encased in ice again. Nix said as she put Linda's cloths to the side. "Now what do you say we have some fun" Nix said as she crawled on to Linda and started rubbing her breasts on Linda's while making out with her.

Nix then pulled out a double-sided dildo and put one side into her pussy. "Well baby I pulled out one of our favorite toys now I think its time we got started" Nix said as she brought the plastic toy to her lovers pussy. She then began to pleasure the both of them at once moving the plastic toy in and out of their pussies. They both reached their first orgasm at the same time and kept going at it for an hour before the ground in the woods started to get annoying.

Linda then went to her cloths only to remember that Nix ripped them up. Linda immediately spun around and shouted at Nix but was actually yelling at a tree with a squirrel on the lowest limb. The squirrel stared at her dumbfounded until it decided to leave. Nix then reminded her to just use her magic and Linda calmed down still a little mad at Nix.

The two then exited the woods glad to be gone from that maze of trees. Nix just teased Linda for running into so many trees and Linda got so tired of it that when they went to sleep Nix woke up coated in ice. "DAMMIT LINDA" Nix said as she tried to break the ice coating her with no luck. "Well if you didn't tease me so much I wouldn't have done that." Linda said as she patted Nix on the cheek and went back to sleep.


End file.
